1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locks and more particularly to novel knob control mechanism for deadlocking locks that preferably have a key-operable cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In deadlocking locks mounted in a door it is known to employ knob control mechanism comprising a two-piece cam assembly which includes one part operable by an associated knob to unlock the lock, a second part operable by the knob on the other side of the door for the same purpose, and means for preventing operation of that second part which may be rendered inactive by authorized personnel.